Phantom of the Hearts
by Reapers-Daughter
Summary: This is the story of Zexion Illusion, an normal teenager going through highschool. He likes Axel Flare, a nice guy who just happens to be the most popular boy in school.The only connection they have is that they're in the schools Drama Club, which'll be doing a version of The Phantom of the opera. Zex wants the Phantoms role, but what happens when he gets cast as a different role?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning at home.

I woke up to Ienzo, my little brother, shaking me awake. He always did it because I never woke up with my alarm, even thought it wakes everyone else in my house.

I ruffled his hair "Good morning Ien. Is breakfast ready yet?" he nodded in response. Ienzo didn't speak much. He got that from me I guess. I jumped off my bed and ran into the bathroom. After showering I skipped back into my room, getting dressed.

Then came the tricky part: styling my hair. This takes up most of my morning. Getting it untangled is hard enough, but styling, oh man.

When I was able to get it just how I wanted (covering the right side of my face completely) I grabbed my eyeliner and did a thin line. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. My slate colored hair was perfect, my gray eyes where ideally accentuated and I had the most flawless outfit I had: A black and purple striped V-neck sweater, black skinny-jeans, my lucky black converse and my Black Veil Brides insignia necklace.

I ran out of my room, passed by the hall, ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen table where, as I thought, was an exceptional amount of eggs and bacon on a plate waiting for me.

"Morning mom!" I said when I passed by her. "Isn't it a beautiful morning?!" Ok so maybe it wasn't a normal morning for me

She smiled at me. "You're happy today."

"Yup!" I said sitting down and eating instantaneously.

"Why is that?" she asked with concerned eyes.

I gulped down my orange juice. "The auditions for the school musical are today. I'm going to audition for the lead!" I said and popped a strawberry into my mouth.

Mom giggled "Are you sure you're not doing it for a certain individual called…" she moved her head next to Ienzo's.

"Axel Flare?!" They said in unison mockingly.

Axel Flare… the hottest boy in my school. I've had a huge crush on him since the fifth grade. He's the whole reason I'm in the drama club.

"Guys!" I yelled at them "why must you do this to me!?" They laughed in response "Ugh!"

I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door. "Wait up!" my little brother yelled, running up to me.

The door from the house in front of ours opened and a small figure came out.

"LEA!" Ienzo yelled at the young redhead.

He turned towards us. "IENZO!" he yelled back, ran across the street and ran to us.

A voice behind him rang out "LEA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CROSS THE STREET LIKE THAT!?" That voice… that sweet, low voice that I have heard so little times. It was _him_.

"Hi Axel!" Ienzo yelled/ waved.

Axel ran towards us, or should I say THEM. "Hey there kid, how've you been?" he asked and ruffled Ien's hair. He smiled in response. "Oh hey Zexion didn't see you there." Did I mention he lives across the street?

I nodded at him. "We're going to be late…" and we left.

We stopped at the elementary school to leave Ienzo and Lea. I waved at Ien's teacher, Ms. Gainsborough. I took first grade with her too.

"You know," Axel said "you and Ienzo look a lot alike."

He was still here? "Really? I hadn't noticed…"

"Really you do… he's a great kid."

"He's quiet."

"Just like you" he smiled. He has noticed?

I glared at him "Just because your popular doesn't mean you can just judge me like that." …WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

He flinched and looked away "OH um… sorry." I could tell he was.

I sighed "No, I'm sorry. Just because I don't have any friends doesn't mean I can insult you like that."

"What do you mean you don't have friends? You have me." He smiled.

Huh? "Since when are we friends?"

He paused, thinking. "Since now I guess" he smiled again. I smiled too, the smallest smile ever."And what about that guy you hang out with all the time? What's his name…." he thought

"Demyx?"

"Yeah him."

"He doesn't count." I pointed out. He was confused. "He's like a brother to me, so I don't classify him as a friend."

"Gotcha." I can't believe it! One day it's like I don't exist and now this. Walking to school together, talking as if we saw each other everyday (I don't know if he does but I sure do =3) and now we understand each other?

"I want to get to know you, Zexion." If it wasn't for the fact that we were going to be late I would have stopped point blank.

"How come?" I asked

"Because I feel like we can be good friends. That doesn't happen with much people."

"But you have a lot of friends."

"_Fans_ not friends. It's the horror of being popular, not knowing who your real friends are." He sighed "why must I be cursed with these good looks?" he said dramatically.

"Don't get such a swelled head" I joked.

"Cant stop what's already half way here." He said as if it was his catchphrase. I chuckled.

"Then there's no use fighting it." We were already there. I checked my watch. "Three minutes! I'm going to be late!"

I ran off. "See you later Zexy!" he yelled.

"Bye Axel!"

I managed to get to my chair before the bell rang. I panted in my chair and after awhile I noticed something.

I murmured under my breath "Did he just call me Zexy?"

"Who called you Zexy, Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"Oh hey Demyx didn't see you there!"

He nudged me "Tell me!"

I opened my notebook and doodled the words "Mr. Firehead" in it, code-name for Axel.

"No way!" he yelled "HIM?! WHEN DID YOU TALK TO HIM!?"

" ! I am trying to teach a classroom here!" Mr. Frost yelled at him, his green eyes narrowing.

"S-sorry Sir!" Demyx glared at me, giving me his "Don't think you're getting away with this, I'll be waiting after class!" look. I smirked in return.

"NO WAY!" Dem yelled excitedly after I finished telling him about my oh-so-fabulous morning. "This is perfect! Now He'll get to know you, fall in love with you; get married and have- WHOOPS! I mean ADOPT a child!"

"Dem you're overreacting." I whispered. "We're just friends"

He reached at my ear and whispered "For now…." And the bell rang as if on cue. "Later Zex!"

I closed my locker and felt what was like a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Axel standing next to me, a book in his hands and a grin on his face. "Guess what."

It took me a second "what?"

"Mr. Strife is absent!" This was really good news! Axel and mine's second class is P.E. with Mr. Strife. It's the worst class I take! "Want to go to the theater room? We could get started with the whole getting-to-know-you thing."

"Sure, and maybe you could help me practice my lines for my audition today." I said, realizing that I hadn't told him yet.

"You're auditioning?" I nodded "That's great, Zex! C'mon!" This was the beginning of something beautiful.

We hurried to the theater and it was deserted. I jumped onstage when he told me to, a little embarrassed by it all. This year, our school is performing the musical "The Phantom of the Opera" and I was as exited as I could be. I was going for the role of the Phantom.

And I sang

"_Close your eye's and surrender to your darkest fears_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes and let your soul begin to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_Like you've never lived before."_

As far as I knew I sung it pretty well, but apparently, Axel didn't agree.

He sighed "Look Zex, you're an extremely good singer, but your voice is too high pitched." He paused for a second."Try singing Christine's part of a song."

I froze, thinking of what song to sing. I ended up choosing my favorite song "Ok then… Um...

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And though I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind."_

Then Axel continued.

_"Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind"_

We both continued singing and acting out the song, and I sang the highest note I could do while Axel repeated:

"_Sing my angel of music._

_Sing my Angel_

_Sing for me!_

_Sing! Sing my Angel_

_Sing for me!_

And I ended with the highest note I've ever done, even I didn't know I could go so high. Axel pretended to take off an imaginary cape just like the phantom did and sang:

_"I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must be harnest through music_

_ Music._

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me beside me to sing_

_For my music_

_My music"_

He paused "Now you help me practice my part. I'm going to audition as Raoul." He sang:

_"No more talk on darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here_

_Nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here_

_With you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you"_

_"Say you love me_

_Every wake, each morning_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true, _

_That's all I ask of you."_

_"Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe, _

_No one will find you_

_, your fears are far behind you."_

_"All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night_

_; And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me."_

_"Then say you'll share with me _

_One love, _

_One lifetime;_

_Let me lead you from you solitude._

_Say you need me with you,_

_ Here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_That's all I ask of you._

_"Say you'll share with me _

_One love, _

_One lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you."_

_Then we sang together._

_"Share each day with me, _

_Each night, _

_Each morning._

Me:

_"Say you love me..."_

_"You know I do."_

_"Love me,_

_ That's all I ask of you._

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me..._

_That's all I ask of you."_

We had acted out the whole performance from the movie, all the movements, the glances and all that. Because of this, right now we were pressed together, holding hands and smiling just like Christine and Raoul would.

Axel stared at me and tilted his head, then smiled regularly. We were so close I could feel his warmth. I could feel his heartbeat. He bent slightly and closed his eyes. It took me a second to realize what he was doing, and then I blushed immediately.

He was going to kiss me!

I've never been kissed before; I had no idea how to react. Should I move? Do I kiss first? WHAT DO I DO WITH MY TEETH? And then I decided just to do what they did in the movies: wait. I closed my eyes and waited. I could feel Axel's breath in my chin. My legs felt like Jell-o. They would give out any minute. But I just needed a few seconds …a few seconds…

"Breathtaking!" A yell came from the audience door. We both glanced over, and recognized them immediately. There stood Marluxia Mayflower, the drama club President and Larxine Bolt, the best actress. "I say, you two do prove your point. I can't wait to see you both in the auditions today! I'm sure you'll do an exquisite pair- audition!"

The bell rang. "Damn I'm going to be late! " I yelled and ran out.

"C'ya later Zexion!" Axel shouted back.

~Lunch Time~

I was sitting in my usual table with Demyx and Roxas (his boyfriend). In my lunch tray was a turkey ham sandwich. I hate the "whole-grain" shit they give in other sandwiches' so I've fallen in love with this type. Demyx and Roxas were cuddling, so I knew they weren't going to pay attention to me today, so I had mi iPod on full blast with the song "The bird and the worm", my favorite song.

I had already told Demyx what happened, but he didn't believe me. Gee, he believed me when I told him my great grandfather was Santa Claus in the 4th grade, but he wouldn't believe _that_?

A figure stood near the chair in front of me. It took me a moment to realize it was Axel, and another one to realize he was talking.

I removed one of my headphones "I'm sorry, what?"

He chuckled "I said can I sit here?" I gestured the chair in response. He took it as a yes and sat down. Demyx and Roxas instantly stopped cuddling when they saw the redhead sitting next to them. "Hello." Axel said, directed to them. "You're Demyx? Right?"

"Demyx Hydra" he shook his hand "I'm Zexy's brother-from-another-mother… not literally but still." He looked at me and grinned evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"I see… Is that… Roxas?" he tilted his head to get a better look at him "Roxas Shine?"

He looked up "Long time no see, Axel"

"No kidding. Third grade is a long time from now" Axel said "What happened to you?"

"Transferred." He answered

"You two knew each other?" Dem asked.

"Yup, we were best friends in the 2nd and 3rd grade." Axel said. He glanced over at the lunch line and raised an arm. "Riku! Over here!" he yelled.

The boy he motioned sat next to me "Hey Ax." Then he looked at me "You must be Zexion. I'm Riku Darksoul. I'm his best…. ROXAS?! Roxas Shine?" he stood up "Hey I haven't seen you since elementary school!"

"You knew him too?" Dem and I asked in unison.

"Mhm, we were considered the 'Three Musketeers'!" Riku said

I chuckled. "Isn't it weird? I mean, Roxas SHINE? Riku DARKSOUL? Completely different conditions? And yet close friends?" A long pause.

"Heh I get it." Axel said, as in trying to not make me look stupid, even though I already did.

"Anyways, I hear your going to try-out for the musical, right Zexion?"

"Yeah I am." The bell rang.

"C'mon Riku." Axel said standing up. "Time for Health Class. Later guys." We all waved as they left the cafeteria.

They both eyed me with the most malicious grin I had ever seen. "He seems to have taken a liking to you Zexy" Demyx said raising his eyebrows.

Roxas nodded. "Wont be long then hmm Demy?"

I was extremely confused "Long for what? What do you…?" Then it hit me. I glared at them "Real mature guys." And I left them, going to my next class.

They're so annoying! I mean, cant two guys hang out and be friends without people thinking unnecessarily about them in a relationship.

Images came to my vision. Images of Axel and me, _as a couple!_ I got even angrier. They where filling my head with dreams that they know will never come true. I was annoyed. I felt deceived! But even while furious, I… I couldn't stop smiling.

Social Studies Class was boring as always. With Mr. Lunar giving this class, everyday was living hell. Not to mention that Dem and Rox had brainwashed me and now every three seconds an image of Axel and me cuddling appeared in my mind. Mr. Lunar smacked my desk for the fifth time in the past 20 minutes, making me flinch.

"Mr. Illusion! If you glaze your vision away from me and the chalkboard again I will send you directly to the principal's office!" he bellowed at me and I apologized once more.

I haven't seen the teacher this irritated since the first day of school when Kairi's big boobs caused uproar in his class (they where three times bigger than last year! [not that I've really cared -.-])

He continued his speech "This war lasted over thirty years ending in destruction, chaos and FIRE's as far as the eye could see…"

_ Fire… Red Fire… Red fiery hair… Axels red fiery ha- I_ shook my head vigorously_. Not this time!_

"These fires caused damage to a lot of cities near the action, bringing tears to young and elderly citizen's eyes, metaphorically speaking. And so the beautiful green pastures of this country were…"

_Eyes…Beautiful eyes… Beautiful green eyes… Axels' beautiful gre- DANG IT! PAY ATTENTION ZEXION!_

"This country was known for its tall and slender trees called…"

_Tall and slender… _And I was gone. Axel had taken over my mind and body. It was like we were connected. I could feel his warmth and feel his breath on my neck…oh wait, that's my teacher groan in anger.

"IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS DAYDREAMS MR. ILLUSION! PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" He roared "EVERYBODY ELSE READ CHAPTER 14 IN **_SILENCE! _**IF I HEAR ONE SNICKER ITS DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!"

He pulled my arm all the way to the principal's office. He must have been infuriated because he yanked so hard my arm cracked like a knuckle.

The office door flew open "Principal Nonentity! This young man has not been following my orders today!"

He didn't look up from the papers he was reading "And what, pray tell, do you want me to do about that, Saix?"

"I want you to **_punish him!" _**he spat out the last two words.

The principle looked up and sighed. He opened his desk's drawer and took out a little notebook and a pen."Name?"

Saix pulled my arm up and I struggled to get out of his grip. Fat chance that's gonna happen. "Zexion Illusion…" I murmured. He scribbled it down in the notebook and handed me a piece of paper.

"Detention. 5 o clock." He said returning to his papers.

"5 o clock?!" Saix yelled. "That's two hours after the school day ends! He could be in Mexico by then!"

"The play auditions are today and I hear he's going to audition. I get the list, you see. And I look forward to him being in another one of our productions. Now, be gone with you, I'm very busy" That's a lie, while he was talking I looked down and saw his paper. It was a hardcore yaoi fan fiction about two video game characters' named Leon and Chris. [Resident Evil -.-]

Music class was next. I love this class. is the best singer ever! And she always puts me to sing the songs she writes for the class. Everyday is so peaceful here. I could just unwind and forget everything, which was good since it was my last class so if I was depressed about a grade on a test I can relax here and come out happy.

"Ok class. Today we are gonna try out a song I wrote over the weekend." She said and handed each person a paper. "It's called 'Evergreen'," she handed me a different paper. She smiled at me "it's a duet. Zexion and I will be singing leads and you all will sing the chorus. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone agreed in unison.

"Alright" she grabbed her acoustic guitar. "Let's start off with the chorus rhythm. One...two…" She strummed her guitar in a slow, alternative-like tune and sang:

"Don't call it dead till you feel it beating…

…

Don't shed a tear before its leaving…

…

It won't die until it's freed

It's evergreen.

…Evergreen"

"Got it?" she asked finishing the melody. "Zexion come over here!" she motioned me to the front then whispered. "It goes like…"

The song went perfectly the first time. We still had time before the bell rang so we were singing it again. It was all running smoothly, until I reached the highest note and choked on my own saliva. I was making a coughing fit when the teacher gave me a hall pass to go drink water.

That had never happened to me before. And I hope it wouldn't happen ever again. It was horrible and just thinking of it happening onstage frightened me. I was making my way back to the classroom when I heard heavy footsteps coming my way hurriedly. I almost didn't notice Axel run pass me. I hurried next to him and grabbed his arm. He yanked me a little further until my legs gave out and I fell, pulling us both down.

"Axel? What's wrong?" I said after a moment of groaning and when he stopped hesitating to get up.

He panted heavily with a frightened expression. "Hospital… Car… DAD!" he said and stood up, slipping a little on the polished floor, and ran off leaving me on the floor.

The bell rang seconds after and the hallway was soon filling with people. I stood up and ran to class before they roared with laughter. After I got my things I rushed to the theater room and didn't even bother to wave to Demyx and Roxas when I passed them.

Not many people I knew where at the auditions, just the drama club and about two dozen more people. I know the whole drama club, and I can tell that someone was missing, someone who wanted this more than anyone.

Axel.

He was the one who nearly begged Marluxia to make a screening of the phantom of the opera. It's his favorite play and story. He's seen it so many times that he knows every line by memory. It's his dream to star in a screening.

"next." Marluxia exclaimed. I was next… I have to get up there… move legs, MOVE! "Next? Is there anyone next?" someone pushed me up and I glanced at him. It was Riku, the one after me. He nodded at me to go forward and smiled, giving me the courage I needed.

I stood in the middle of the stage and waited for my cue. And I sang:

"Close your eyes and surrender…"

I paused and began again

"Surrender…"

_"Your voice is too high pitched for the phantom_" Axels' voice replayed in my mind _"try singing Christine's part" _

"May I start again?" I asked and they nodded. And so I began:

"Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we say

Goodbye.

Remember me,

Once in a while

Please promise me you'll try.

I closed my eyes, trying to pull of the note that I've always missed when I sang along with the movie.

"To let your heart soar

And be free"

My voice faded away and I glanced at the judging table. I got mixed reviews.

Larxene stared at me in disgust. Namine Espiritus's eyed shined with excitement and a small smile was almost completely hidden by her linked hands in front of her face. Kairi had an emotionless expression, as in debating between being shocked disgusted insulted or frightened. And Marluxia… He was staring at me with an intrigued smirk. "Thank you Zexion, you're done." He said and called in the next one in line, and for the first time ever, I heard Riku's voice.

His voice was almost as melodious as Axel's, except a little louder and he pronounced the words differently. It was extremely beautiful, but one thing infuriated me. He was trying out for Raoul. After he promised Axel he wouldn't. He was singing the song Axel was going to sing. I had read the audition numbers. Axel was one of the last ones. Riku knew Axel was best at this song, so he was gonna sing it before him so Axel would have to sing a different song and he wouldn't have been as good as he was in this one.

I swear once I get my hands on this guy I'm going to rat him out to the whole school!

The auditions were finished and now we had to wait for the judges to decide the official cast.

"Let's get out of here." I said to Demyx who was there to encourage me as he has in every audition I've ever gone to. " I know I won't be chosen as the Phantom."

He rolled his eyes "You still could be picked as someone, Zexy." He said, nudging me.

"I bet you free lunch for a week that I won't be chosen as a character that people actually recognize."

"DEAL!" he said. Demyx never declines two things: a bet and free food.

Marluxia stood up on stage with a microphone and a long piece of paper. "I will now announce our cast for this production of 'The Phantom of the Opera':

Since no one exceeded enough to be Carlotta, our own Larxene Bolt will be playing this role. Ok summing it up:

Namine Espiritus as Angie

~Blah blah blah~

And now our three leads:"

I had not been called yet, and somehow that free lunch thing wasn't so bad if Dem is paying.

"Playing the phantom is Xigbar Cosmos"

The part I wanted….

"Playing Raoul is Riku Darksoul"

The part Axel wanted… I stood up to leave and nudged Demyx to come, but he didn't move, so I left him there. I was about to reach the audience doors when I heard

"And playing Christine Dae is Zexion Illusion"

…Christine… ME?

Chapter 1:/END


	2. Chapter 2

_Christine Dae is Zexion Illusion._

I stopped point blank, I didn't even bother to turn, I was screaming inside my head.

_ 'Stupid! You shouldn't have sung Christine's part! Better get used to being picked on and laughed at for the rest of your life.'_

But when I tuned back into reality, I didn't hear any laughing. I heard cheering. The whole room was flooded with applause and yells of congratulations.

I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to face the crowd. I moved forward slightly towards the door but was stopped instantly.

The doors flung open. After I got accustomed to the light change, I was able to see Axel standing in the doorway, with his hands on his knees and panting heavily. "Wait!" he yelled out and ran passed me towards Marluxia. They spoke for a second and Marluxia shook his head.

"I'm sorry Axel. I hate to say this but we have cast every role for every character. You're too late" Mayflower answered.

"But, Marluxia, I-"

"But nothing. There's nothing I can do. End of discu-"

And Axel sang.

"Anywhere you go let me go too!

That's all I've ask of you."

He sang loud and proud. Like a true opera singer. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't afraid. He sang his heart out.

We all stared in awe. I have never heard Axel sing like that. The whole room was silent. Nobody dared say anything. I guess they haven't heard him like that either.

Marluxia stood straight, refusing to show any emotion… It wasn't working. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. His voice quivered. "That was… good, I guess."

I couldn't take it anymore "GOOD?!" I yelled out, walking towards the stage "That was beautiful Marluxia and you know it! A voice like that comes once in a lifetime! You can't let his voice be unheard!" The crowd shouted in agreement. Axel smiled, still panting.

Marluxia shifted his weight around. "I'm sorry but… We've already cast the role of Raul to Riku Darksoul." We both looked over to Riku. He stood near the door with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face. "I'm afraid all I can do is make you an understudy… All of you who've I've cast stay, the rest of you are background singers, come back tomorrow, same time, same place." He went backstage in a hurried step.

Half of the audience left in disappointment. Axel collapsed onto his knees. I wrapped my arms on his shoulders so he wouldn't hit the ground completely. He was shaking and out of breath. I called Demyx over. We carried him over to one of the audience chairs. I went to get him some water backstage.

There I saw Marluxia leaned over Larxene Bolt. "FIVE MINUTES! If only I had waited five minutes more!"

'Damn right!' I thought to myself and continued on my mission.

I brought him the water. He took a sip then splashed the rest on his face, letting out a sigh. Riku leaned over him from the row behind.

"I heard from your mother. _So_ sorry for your loss." He said evilly. Axel turned and glared at him. Riku smirked widely, taunting him, and it worked. Axel lunged towards him in anger. Demyx and I held him back by the arms. He struggled to get free.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He repeated again and again. We wouldn't let go of him at no cost.

"Stop it Axel! He's not worth it!" I yelled out. He stopped "He's not worth it." I repeated.

Axel sat down again. I could see fire roaring in his eyes. All the hatred… the fury.

Riku snickered. "Bye Zexion" He said going backstage "Can't wait for our kiss" He disappeared.

I stopped point blank in my thoughts, looking at thin air. That when I realized.

I was Christine.

He was Raoul.

Raoul and Christine kiss.

He and I…

I screamed at the top of my lungs in disgust.

* * *

"What a drama queen." Said Larxene, who had seen the whole thing. "It's just a weedee-beety make-out session." She laughed the most annoying laugh you could even imagine (Larxene's laugh from KH Chain of memories).

Axel was confused. "What is she talking about?"

I didn't want to say it. I couldn't believe it myself.

Larxene was the one who answered. "Zexion got cast as Christine," she said "You should have seen his reaction! He nearly ran out the auditorium!"

Axel looked at me. He smiled, about to congratulate me, then his smile faded. He stood up and ran backstage.

"Look at him. Probably going to puke from disgust."

"Oh shut up Larxene." Kairi said, appearing out of nowhere. "You're just jealous 'cause _you_ didn't get the lead." She crossed her arms.

Larxene stood up straighter, head held high. "Puh-lease! Carlotta's where the real talent is." She smirked. "Oh well, Zexion is already used to make-up. Later girlies" She went over to Marluxia, only to be trampled again by him. Marluxia seemed very depressed. Larxene is a witch with a B. I had no idea how she and Prez could be so close. I would be running away from her constantly. That's what I thought.

Until I saw her hold him. Her concerned eyes closing as if in prayer. She said something that made Prez laugh, and she smiled. He pinched her cheeks and she giggled softly. If it wasn't for the fact that Marluxia had a boyfriend outside of school, I would say they'd make a really good couple.

But I've seen them together since kindergarten. Larxene would always stick up for him when other kids made fun of him for being girly. They are best friends for life.

For once, I wanted her as my friend, but I knew she'd always see me as an enemy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said Namine standing next to me. "It's beautiful how friendship has no barriers. Everyone has someone that brings out the best in them. Larxene found hers. You've got Demyx, I got Kairi and Sora." She smiled at me.

Demyx put his arm around my shoulders and grinned at me. I smiled back. "We all have someone we can count on, and know they can count on us" Dem said looking over at Larxene and Prez.

_Except Axel_… The thought went flying through my mind. I suddenly knew how Axel felt. He wasn't mad because he had lost the part.

It was because he had lost his best friend…

* * *

I was in Detention. Time passed very slowly. I was knee-deep in the playbook, noticing it was based on the movie, not the play. I read almost the whole booklet. I was so concentrated, that I didn't even notice I was singing along.

"What are you doing, Mr. Illusion?" said Mr. Lunar, now standing next to me.

I looked up at him and stopped. Xigbar Cosmos protested.

"No no no! Keep singing! Mr. Lunar, please!"

The whole room went in an uproar of "Let him sing!" and "Don't be a square."

Saix's shoulders fell. "Ugh, well if he sings then all of you have to sing!" he said.

Xigbar stood up "That's fine by me!" the rest of them agreed in unison. Xigbar pulled me up as he walked near my desk. "Come on, its good practice!"

We stood in the front of the classroom. Mr. Lunar had gone back to his desk, looking at us with fake enthusiasm.

"Let's do the scene where we sing Don Juan." Xigbar said, and then he looked at the rest of the class. "This is classified information, if you tell any of this to anyone the football team will pound you!" they all agreed.

I sat on the floor, like a lady, and I sang.

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy

No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love"

Saix, out of nowhere, decided to join in. Was he a fan? I didn't expect this of Saix. He sang only one thing, in a low voice.

"Master?"

Xigbar glanced at the teacher, dumbfounded. Saix nudged his head so he would continue. Xigbar smiled, and went back into character. He sang with such a beautiful voice, almost like the Phantom in the movie version.

"Passarino, go away, for the trap is set

and waits for his prey!

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent...

Silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses

Completely succumbed to me Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided

Decided."

We continued until the end of detention. The other people hummed and moved their hands to portray the music, ever so softly. I did my best to sing Christine's part, but once in a while I got confused and sang the Phantoms part. We both laughed when this happened. Xigbar was an amazing singer, and he seemed to fit the role he was given.

* * *

After detention, I made my way to Ienzo's school to go pick him up, as any good older brother would. On the way, I couldn't help but think of Axel. What had happened to him? He mentioned something about his dad and a car. Was his father in an accident? I sure hope he's okay. Mr. Flare was always very nice to us; he would come visit us a lot. He mostly came because of my mother, since she was always so troubled. Let's just say my family wasn't so happy five years ago.

My dad was a drinker. He would always come home late, completely intoxicated. I was twelve at the time, Ienzo was only a year old, so he does not remember much. My dad said he drinked because he had made so many mistakes in life, and that he would never get his old life back. He would yell at my mom every other day. Every time his car pulled in she told me to take Ienzo and lock ourselves in the closet, yet we could still hear him, yelling, throwing things around the room, and my mother, sobbing.

But, of course, it was me that drove our dad into insanity. He found out that I liked a boy, and he was furious. He threatened to disown me. To hurt me.

To kill me.

He destroyed my room, threw the living room upside-down and broke every door in the whole house. All the windows were shattered, all the picture frames scattered around the room. I was hiding in the attic, Ienzo was hidden in a chest, just in case. I could feel my fathers anger, all of my hairs stood on end. He banged a blunt object against the walls as he headed up the stairs. His footsteps were hard against the hardwood floor. I hugged my knees tightly, waiting for what was to come.

"Zexion! Come out." He banged his object as he spoke. "I just"-BANG!-"want"-BANG!-"to talk!"-BANG! - I heard his heavy footsteps in front of the attic door. Tears were streaming down my face like rivers of acid. Was this the end for me? What would happen to Ienzo? What about mom? The banging stopped, or maybe I just went into a state of fear and muted the world. Everything was quiet, nothing happened. It felt as if the whole world was in slow motion, but my fast heartbeat assured me it was not. The door lunged open and the dark room was filled with light. I screamed as a hand flung to my shoulder.

"It's okay!" I opened my eyes and met two big emerald green ones. They looked so much like Axels, but I knew it wasn't him. Why would he be looking at me? "Everything is alright, Zexion."

My voice cracked "Mr. Flare?" He nodded and looked down at me. I could hear police sirens outside, and Ienzo stood next to me, hugging my arm. They both smiled at me.

I sobbed. I never cried in front of anyone, yet here I was, tears streaming down my face and being dissolved onto Mr. Flare's shirt. He took me and Ienzo into a bear hug. "Let's go downstairs, your mother is waiting for us." He picked up Ienzo and took my hand. We made our way to the living room. Mom was fine, just a little bruised from when he pushed her over the couch. Two policemen held my father outside. O walked out the door; the neighbors peeked out of their houses. My father was being pulled towards a police car. He met my gaze and scowled at me.

"Guess I didn't raise you right, huh?" he yelled just before he was pushed into the car. That was the last time I ever saw him. His words still echo through my mind to this day. Was_ I_ the wrong one? Why did this happen to me, why this way? Did I really dese-

"Nii-san." Ienzo said as he pulled on my sleeve and brought me back into reality

I patted his head "What's wrong, squirt?" I asked. He looked up at me with worried eyes. Ienzo wasn't one to show pain, but I could tell something was up.

"It's Lea." He said as his gaze fell to the floor. "And axel too! Axel came to our class and took Lea somewhere. He looked so worried, so anxious, so…" he looked up at me, his face completely flushed and small tears threatening to fall down. "So broken…"

**Chapter 2/ END**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter!  
**

**It's a little sad, but it was fun to write!  
**

**Next chapter we're gonna see what happened to Axel and his dad :O  
**

**Stay tuned~  
**

**~Reapers~  
**


End file.
